fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel (Yuu)
|kanji = ナツ・ドラグニル |romaji = Natsu Doraguniru |alias = Salamander (サラマンダー Saramandā) Dragon Hermit (ドラゴン やまびと, Yamabito Doragon) N''' (ん) |color = #560319 |text = #E75480 |name = Natsu Dragneel |race = Human |gender = Male |age = 18-20 |height = 170cm |weight = 75kg |eye color = Black |hair color = Pink |blood type = O |guild mark = Right Shoulder |unusual features = Pink Hair |affiliation = None |previous affiliation = Fairy Tail |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = |team = None |partner = |previous partner = Lucy Heartfilia Happy Erza Scarlet Wendy Marvell Gray Fullbuster |base of operations = Unknown |previous team = Team Natsu Team Tenrou |status = Alive |marital status = Single |relatives = Igneel((foster father) |alignment = |counterpart = Natsu Dragion |magic = Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force |signature skill = Fire Dragon's Fist |weapons = Sealed Flame Blade (former) Heat Blade (former)}} 'Natsu Dragneel '(ナツ・ドラグニル, Natsu Doraguniru) is a former member of the Fairy Tail guild as well as the leader of the disbanded Team Natsu. Before his disappearance, Natsu was a powerful mage; achieving the rank of S-Class Candidate and even gaining the famed nickname of '''Salamander (サラマンダー, Saramandā) because of his signature Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. A Lost Magic taught to the Dragon Slayer by his foster parent; Igneel, who during the events involving Tartaros was killed by the (penetrated by a big black D)ragon King, Acnologia. It was also during this event that the young man learned that Igneel was inside Natsu to protect him from becoming a Dragon. At the sight of seeing his dead parent, with his body torn apart, the Dragon Slayer vowed to defeat Acnologia. It was right after this incident that Natsu left his guild and traveled through Fiore. Throughout this journey, the young man stumbled upon the Fairy Tail Guild Ace. They later had a friendly spar and subsequent to this, headed different ways. Weeks of traveling later, Natsu settled in Mount Altana. A place he was given a "heartwarming" welcome by a group of mages that lived there, going by the name of Mount Altana Guild. This guild claimed Mount Altana to be theirs and without a second of thought, all four of them gave Natsu a beating. While at first the Mount Altana Guild had the upper hand, the young Dragon Slayer managed to pull through and defeated them. Kicking all four mages out of his "land". He began to train in the place he now called home. Referring himself as the Dragon Hermit (ドラゴン やまびと, Yamabito Doragon). After a year of intense training, Natsu had reached new heights as a mage. This is exactly why during a training session he blew up the whole Mount Altana. Having no place to go to, Natsu went back to searching for Acnologia. On his way to The Dragon King's hideout the young man encountered his fellow rival, Gray Fullbuster. After an argument which led to a fight about the Dragon Slayer going back to the guild. Natsu left and decided that he needed a disguise if he didn't want to be recognized while he looked for Acnologia. He made up his mind, going under the alias N''' (ん) a witty yet mysterious mage. "N" is currently traveling Fiore completing jobs as an Independent Mage while searching for the powerful Black Dragon. Appearance Personality History Synopsis History Note: To see the canon history of Natsu Dragneel please refer to this link Fanon History Equipment Magical and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Assorted Others Magical Abilities '''Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō): Spells *'Fire Dragon's Roar' (火竜の咆哮, Karyū no Hōkō): Fire Dragon's Roar is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell; this is the Fire Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of fire. Natsu first inhales, gathering fire in his mouth, and then releases such fire in the direction of his opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages and burns the opponent. This spell can be performed two ways: the first, and more "complicated" way involves Natsu putting his hands before his mouth, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter, before releasing the fire, prompting it to be expelled between his fingers. The flames produced by this version start out as a very thin stream, enough to be fit between Natsu's fingers, before suddenly enlarging to strike the opponent. The other simpler, and seemingly faster way, simply has Natsu quickly gather flames in his mouth and then releases them, with no seeming stance required, producing a much larger burst of fire. Natsu has mastered the technique to such a level that he can modify its shape, range, etc. If he want to focus it into a stream, he can with frightening ease by spreading out the energy before it is kneaded and converted into flame; and he can transform it into a chaotic set of spiraling flames by distorting and randomly converging and separating the energy that is required to create the technique. The attack requires about 3 seconds to travel a few ten thousand-kilometer distance, and Natsu can immediately fire the next attack after confirming a miss, but after 50 attacks, he will run out of magical energy. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' (火竜の鉄拳, Karyū no Tekken): Natsu's signature spell; when performing Fire Dragon's Iron Fist; Natsu charges flames within his fist, engulfing he's fist in flames, before throwing a fast punch into the opponent's torso, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well. It is one of Natsu's most powerful blows; mostly because of it's "multi-hit" feature which doubles the damage as the flames spread out onto the opponent, swirling around them in a powerful spiral, creating a grinding drill effect that blasts into the opponent, inflicting major damage and launching them far away, creating an impact which is powerful enough to propel the unlucky recipient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge. The amount of time in which these actions transpire make it seem as if the opponent has been kicked with the force of a powerful cannon shell, blowing them away instantly. The upwards punch releases the image of a majestic dragon which rises in the sky that violently strikes the opponent while rising into the air, giving the visage of a dragon devouring its prey. However, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist does have one weakness—while performing the move, Natsu's heart will be left open for a millisecond. There is a variation of this technique where Natsu thrusts forward with his palm instead of punch upwards; it is not completely vertical instead, it is horizontal, showing the visage of a dragon that rotates around its prey; it should be noted that this technique is much faster than the regular Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, and has no weak spot, however, it is slightly weaker than the original. In addition, Natsu can harness Fire Dragon's Iron Fist by turning his fist into flames and launching it as a column of fire at his target. This variation is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several buildings in one shot. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame' (火竜の煌炎, Karyū no Kōen): Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. When performing it, the user charges flames within one of their hands, generating large amounts of flame which sheathes itself over their hand; before doing the same for the opposite hand. When the user swings their hands together, it creates a large, surging wave of flame which is expelled that results in a punching force traveling through the air in the opponent's direction; manifested in the form of a giant fireball that inflicts massive damage; followed by a massive explosion upon impact. Suffice to say, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. The user has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. It will "fizzle" out after a certain range, but if charged to the maximum, it can hit twice, and will continue to fly without fading. Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame is multi-hitting, the maximum usually being 5 hits, and it has a property that lets it break through any projectile, which usually catches foes by surprise, as well as blow reinforced, solid titanium walls without effort, making it one of the user's most powerful techniques; capable of creating a highly destructive explosion. In addition, the user can alternately cast this spell by igniting both of their hands and combining the flame in the same way, but instead of creating a giant explosion, the user throws the very large fireball at the enemy, blowing them away. Trivia *Per approved this article, she also supplied me with the first three spells. Thanks Per! :D Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Male